


In Every Universe I shall love you.

by rumpe1stiltskin



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Falling In Love, Getting Together, Lots and Lots of Au's, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpe1stiltskin/pseuds/rumpe1stiltskin
Summary: George Washington and Benjamin Tallmadge are made for each other and whatever plot is thrown at them their love will prevail. Or will it.Aka the many many Au's with George and Benjamin meeting/Falling in love.Requests open!





	1. Abilities Au

Ben couldn't control it. He set fire to everything around him, everyone saw him. He ran, ran deep into the woods. He heard people chasing him. He was terrified. Ben started to cry, He was alone with nobody around him. Suddenly he disappeared and appeared in somebody's house. He saw a man sitting at the front. "H-hello?" The man smiled at him.

"I saw what you did there with the fire." Ben started to look around for an quick escape. "I'm surprised. It is higher class magic. I can train you.To be better and control your magic." Ben looked up at him. He bit his lip. It would be better if he knew more about it. "Who are you?" He asked walking towards the man slightly.

The man smiled. "My name is George." he said stretching his hand out. "and Ill train you..." Ben looked down and checked his pockets. 

"I have nothing to offer to you." he said sadly walking towards the door with his head down. "I have no money or anything other that you may want..." he opened the door and was suddenly standing in front of George again. George sighed and rolled his eyes. "If I didn't know that and didn't want you i wouldn't have made you appear here." He said with a sigh.

Ben looked at Him. "Okay sir. What do you want me to do..." He smiled.

 

After months and months of training Ben never would have thought that he would get here. He opened his eyes and felt someone's arm wrap around his waist tightly and then lips on his shoulder. "George.. we have to get up..."He said with a smile but still moved his head to the side to give George more space to kiss and Mark up. "Well... We can afford a few minutes of rest..."


	3. Arranged Marriage Au.

"I'm what?" Benjamin screamed into his fathers face. Samuel was sitting there calmly waiting for his son to quiet down.

"Ben, George Washington isn't a bad guy. He is going to be a perfect husband to you." Samuel states taking a sip of his tea. "And It will unite two important families. The Washington and Tallmadge Family will be one because of you two."

"But father I don't love him. Hell, I don't even know him. You can't force me to marry him!" Ben shouted angry at his father and angry at the whole world.

"Benjamin! Stop acting like your Brother!" His father Shouted at his face. Ben instantly closed his mouth, his argument lodged stuck in his throat. Ben took a step back as his father got up from his chair. "Ben I'm so sorry." He tried to reach forward and hug his son but Ben quickly stepped away. 

He will marry Washington to get out of this hellhole.

 

It was the day of their wedding. Ben stood in front of a giant mirror observing himself in the white suit. He will marry someone today. someone who he will be stuck with for the rest of his life. He let a sigh out. 

Ben could remember the previous summer. He spent all of his summer holidays in the arms of a tall and handsome ginger man called George. His time was filled with lingering around the warm Virginia forests during the day and the nights were spent with his legs around George and his naked body lying on the silk sheets of his bedroom.

Someone knocked on his door. He looked behind him and his dad walked in giving him a quick nod. He followed him out of the room and up to the giant doors to the throne room. When the door opened Ben grabbed his Fathers arm and started walking down the Aisle. He looked up and spotted the familiar red hair.

The person at the end also seemed to recognize him. Ben smiled and he got a warm smile back. When they arrived at the end Ben didn't hesitate when the other person offered his hand. He grabbed it and waited for the priest to begin.

"Do you Prince Benjamin Tallmadge want to take King George Washington to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I quickly nodded my head

"Yes," I said. George slipped the big silver and Diamond ring on my finger.

"Do you King George Washington want to take Prince Benjamin Tallmadge as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Of course." He answered. I slipped the ring onto his finger. The priest said the finishing words and George pulled me in for a deep kiss.

The rest of the reception passed quickly and before they knew it Ben and George were in their private chambers. "You never told me you were a prince," George said as the door closed. Ben turned around and pulled George into a quick kiss.

"And you never mentioned anything about you being a prince." He slowly led him to the bed and pushed him down. "I think we are even." He said as he pushed their lips together into a bruising kiss.

"Mhm." George whimpered.


	4. Gang AU.

"Let. Me. Go." George said. He was tied down to a chair in the middle of a dark room. He observed as the two people smirked at him. "I demand to be released. What do you want? money? I'll give you all the money you want just let me go now." He huffed. 

"We don't want your money." The bearded man said. "Boss wants to talk to ya." he turned his head as the door opened. A tall and incredibly handsome man stepped in. His hair pulled back into a light bun and his suit clean and Ironed.

"Both of you Leave." He said looking at the body guards. "Yes, sir." They quickly answered and fled the room. He smiled down at George. George shook his head. 

"I don't know what you want from me. I have nothing but money." He said trying his best to not look the man up and down.

"I don't want money" He smirked. "I want to know why you rebelled from the Redcoats."

George froze and took a deep breath. "No Taxation without representation. We didn't like how we had no say in the business part and all our profit got taken from us. We fight for what's equal." The man smiled. " You and I will make great friends then." he said grabbing a pocket knife and cutting through the rope. 

George looked up." We fight for the same cause. Except we fight slightly dirty and you fight clean. If we team up we could easily get the redcoats out of here. Do we have a deal?" The man asked sticking his hand out. George looked down he grabbed the smaller hand and shook it. " George Washington." 

"Benjamin Tallmadge."


End file.
